


No

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fugly shirts, M/M, No Means No
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim looks over the paper at Kon, eyes the shirt and simply states, “No.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No

Tim looks over the paper at Kon, eyes the shirt and simply states, “No.”  
  


“What?” Kon asks, head half way inside a cabinet in search of cereal. He comes back out with a box of Frosties and a puzzled expression.  
  


Tim is still staring over the paper, “ _No_.” he repeats.  
  


It takes a few seconds and then it clicks. “Aw come on!”  
  


“No.” Tim states firmly, “You’d better burn it before I do.”  
  


“But it looks good on me!” Kon pouts, tugged at a shirt hem before he sits down next to Tim.  
  


“It’s worse than Hawaiian print shirts Conner. And  _that_  is saying something.” Tim pulls the financial section back up. “Maple leaves in varying shades of orange are not a suitable print for a shirt.”  
  


“You’re just jealous that you could never pull it off.” He can hear the soft clatter of spoon meeting the bottom of the bowl.  
  


That makes Tim snort. “Oh yes, I am green with envy at your ability to find and wear ugly shirts.”  
  


The silence that follows makes Tim wonder more about whether he may have hurt Kon’s feelings and less about gold futures. Then he feels Kon’s foot rubbing against his calf.  
  


“You could work on your ability to get me outta them.” He has to fold his paper again to look at Kon.  
  


The meta’s lazing back in his chair, the spoon in his mouth does nothing to deter the shit eating grin spread over his lips. The shirt is still unbuttoned, showing off a good part of Kon’s muscular frame in a  _very_  appealing manner. He hasn’t even closed the last button to cover his underwear. But why would he when it’s only the two of them.  
  


“Bedroom?” Tim asks, hands quickly folding the paper up.  
  


Kon’s grin becomes wider somehow.  
  


“Nope.”  
  


He pulls the spoon out, dropping it into the bowl before depositing both items on the nearby counter with his TTK. The chair screeches when Kon stands up and stalks towards him.  
  


Tim’s ready for everything and anything. Including being bodily picked up and dropped down on the table. He just wraps his arms around Kon in the shift, squirming against the small pile of newspapers.  
  


“Right here.” Kon states before leaning in to kiss him.


End file.
